


Halloween

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Form K reunite to go trick or treating, set after S3ep6.</p><p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

"Hurry up, Mitchell!" Rem Dogg laughed back at Mitchell, who was doing battle with his cape a few metres behind. They were rushing down the street towards the school, where they had arranged to meet Mr Wickers and the rest of the class. They were going trick or treating together.

 

It turned out that they were the first one's there, but it didn't take long for the others to arrive. Jing came first, dressed as a witch (broomstick and all) and she burst out laughing when she saw what Mitchell and Rem Dogg had decided to wear. They were dressing up as a couple - Rem Dogg was Professor X with a much improved costume from when he last wore it at the auditions for the Christmas play, and Mitch was Magneto. He still hadn't quite got used to the cape.

 

Then Stephen and Chantelle arrived, sporting similarly sexy costumes - Stephen had come as Stephanie, in a very tight full length catsuit complete with ears and heels, while Chantelle had dressed in the most revealing clothes she could and added a bunny tail and ears.

 

"I hope Sir likes my outfit." She commented with a wink.

 

Frank arrived next, without a costume (he was scary enough as it was, thought Rem Dogg) and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Stephanie, but he didn't say anything.

 

Cleo had put minimal effort into her costume, appearing to have just stuck a devil horns headband on her head, but that didn't matter.

 

When Joe turned up, everyone stared and then stifled giggles badly. He had worn all orange with a green hat - it was obvious that he was a pumpkin. But what made it hilarious was that Chantelle had made him get a spray tan, so his orange look was complete. He rolled his eyes and they all took a group selfie before Sir arrived.

 

"Alright guys!"

 

Mr Wickers bumbled into the group, his normal bouncy self. His costume was a scarecrow and he looked suitably dishevelled.

 

"Got your amo I asked you to bring?"

 

They nodded in reply, and got out a box of eggs each.

 

"Right - good. Let's go egg Pickwell's old house!"

 

They all let out a whoop and set off.


End file.
